


four out of five

by myeonkais



Series: pumipili't nananatili [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Model Kim Jongin | Kai, Professor Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: Kasi hello, you think na ang David ni Michelangelo ang epitome ng perfect male body? Nuh-uh. Syempre, the Lord disagreed kasi he could do so much better kaya on January 14, 1994, the year of our Lord, pinanganak ang tumalo kay David.Si Jongin Kim.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: pumipili't nananatili [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	four out of five

**Author's Note:**

> finally, first taglish fic ko for kaisoo! hindi ko pa sana ipo-post ito kaso ang jongin kim may pa-"i really love D.O." kanina skskks
> 
> kasalanan 'to ng confession stage ni jungen opo tito boy doon talaga nagsimula ito hahaha
> 
> mej may slight male body objectification dito pero all for the love of ~art naman :)
> 
> title from an arctic monkeys song.

"So I guess kailangan ko na maghubad para sa pera, huh?" Jongin says and Kyungsoo laughs, his smile brightening his eyes and bringing out the wrinkles in the corners that Jongin wishes he could sketch.

"Whenever you're comfortable," sabi ni Kyungsoo, sabay tingin sa wrist watch niya. "May five minutes pa--”

"Okay na ako," nakangising sagot ni Jongin. “This is not my first time, boss.”

Then, bigla na lang hinubad ni Jongin ang puting bathrobe na suot niya, at kinindatan pa si Kyungsoo bago siya pumunta sa gitna ng studio. Isang mabilis na introduction ( _ Hi, good afternoon. Jongin Kim nga pala. MFA. Stare away  _ at kumindat pa, parang tanga) ang naganap bago gawin ni Jongin ang first pose na pinag-usapan nila ni Kyungsoo bago magsimula ang klase.

_ Strike one. _

"Okay, everyone," Kyungsoo says, raising his voice and clearing his throat. Ba’t ba siya distracted? Right, last class na niya this week. Pagod lang ito. "Let's start."

**

During the first pose, umikot si Kyungsoo sa studio, nagbibigay ng comment sa sketches ng mga estudyante at tinuturo kung paano pa nila mai-improve ang pagguhit. After ng 15-minute break ni Jongin sa office ng art professor, he does the pose number two. Lumapit na sa kanya si Kyungsoo this time, at nagsimula ituro ang iba’t ibang parte ng kanyang katawan habang nagli-lecture sa klase.

"Guys, all eyes here. Notice every detail," he says, pointing at Jongin. "The sharp jut of the collarbone, the subtle, but pronounced jawline, nipples small and taut -- sorry, Jongin. Ipapa-off ko ba ang aircon?."

Jongin just smirks at him, trying not to break his pose.

_ Strike number two na ‘to, ha. _

"Continue downward on the body, capturing every wrinkle and crease, every curve and swell of muscle, the light dusting of dark hair under his navel, the sharp points of his hip bones. Jongin, pose number three, please."

Sinunod naman ng modelo ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Jongin shifts and twists his body in the third pose, pulling one knee up and leaning on his elbow.

"For this I want you to concentrate on the placement of the shadows and how the muscles bunch and flex differently in this position," Kyungsoo says, standing even closer now. He sweeps his hand in front of Jongin as he speaks, using technical, anatomical terms to describe Jongin's legs and thighs, his cock, thick and soft against his belly. "Take a good long look at these thighs, guys. You may never see a more perfect representation of the human body than this."

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun, one of his older students, chides him. "Ang kalat kalat!"

Doon lang narealize ni Kyungsoo na medyo...mahalay ang description niya. Bumaling ang tingin niya kay Jongin at gusto niyang sapakin ang sarili nang makitang namumula ang leeg at dibdib ng modelo. In his defense, he’d only meant it from an artistic perspective, really, na dapat magpasalamat sa kanya ang mga estudyante niya dahil duh, this is Jongin Kim! Ilang professors na ang nagmakaawa--  _ nanligaw -- _ sa kanya para magpose sa klase, pero tanging si Kyungsoo lang ang pinagbigyan niya. His students should appreciate how lucky they are to have such a fine example of the human body to study -- oh fuck it, he meant exactly what he said.

Kasi hello, you think na ang David ni Michelangelo ang epitome ng perfect male body? Nuh-uh. Syempre, the Lord disagreed kasi he could do so much better kaya on January 14, 1994, the year of our Lord, pinanganak ang tumalo kay David, si Jongin Kim.

Ayon nga sa co-professor niyang si Jongdae Kim, " _ Ang sherep, mami.” _

"Oh please.” Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang eye glasses at pinunasan ang lens gamit ang mangas ng t-shirt niya. G. "As if kasinungalingan ang lahat ng sinabi ko. Right, Jongin?"

"Right, boss," Jongin says, breaking his pose only for a brief second to wink at him.

_ Puta, strike three. _

***

Pagkatapos ng klase, muling nagbihis si Jongin at dumiretso sa opisina ni Kyungsoo. The professor is sitting on the sofa across the table, kaya sa swivelling chair siya umupo, nagpa-ikot ikot hanggang sa mahilo ito.

Seriously, Kyungsoo thinks, how can he be hot  _ and _ cute at the same time? Hindi niya maarok most of the time, to be honest.

Jongin steals a piece of gum from Kyungsoo’s top drawer, chewing it, before turning his attention back to the professor.

"I know what you're thinking," Jongin says and Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow at him as he puts down his laptop on the sofa.

"Na naiinis ako na nakaupo ka dyan sa upuan ko?" He asks and Jongin just grins at him.

"Nope,” he replies, popping the ‘p’. “You think it would be inappropriate or something if you asked me out. Kasi technically I’m a student and you’re still teaching here."

_ Strike four. _

"Actually," Kyungsoo says, walking around to the back of the desk and leaning against the edge of the desk, his leg brushing against Jongin’s. Kating-kati na siyang burahin ang smirk sa labi ng grad student. Pa-isa lang talaga. "I was more thinking it would be a kind of tasteless of me to fuck you in between classes."

The look on Jongin's face is priceless.

_ Strike one for Kyungsoo Do. _

**Author's Note:**

> more kalat on twitter: @myeonkais


End file.
